


About Vampires

by DaturaMoon



Series: Max Phillips  (Bloodsucking Bastards) [2]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards, Max Phillips - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: This one is has sexual themes but no sex described. Max is a vampire, so vampire stuff. PLUS, reader in on her cycle which drives Max crazy. So if that freaks you out, consider it a warning.
Relationships: Max Phillips / F reader
Series: Max Phillips  (Bloodsucking Bastards) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	About Vampires

You picked this remote town to focus on your novel. The candlelight, carriage rides, and Victorian architecture was like being transported back in time. 

You’ve been here for three days, and already you’re written more than ever. Today you were headed to see the oldest standing structure, an ancient castle. The carriage for four was too big for you alone. Seemingly, no one else booked a tour today.

As you look out the window at the mysterious haze over the sky, your fingers tap against the book in your lap. A heavy hardcover with the title Vampyr across the cover.

You thumb through the pages, further diving into the lore when the carriage stops. Something in you senses the supernatural; you were always sensitive to these things.

Your pulse quickens, heat flashes across your skin.

You cross and uncross your legs as a man speaks with the driver outside. You can’t quite see him yet from your view. Hovering by the window, you wait for a glimpse of your travel companion. 

As you reach for the other curtain, the carriage door opens. 

“Please enjoy the ride Mr. Phillips. Do let me know if are in need of anything.” The strangers' sultry eyes burn into your own. The driver nods to you with respect, “y/l/n.” he leaves. 

As the handsome, well dressed, and charismatic stranger sits across from you, a wide grin fills his face. “Hi, I’m Max.” 

You part your lips to speak, becoming distracted by his appearance.

“Y/n” You tell him your first name.

His eyes light up, he leans forward, “y/n! What a beautiful name for a very beautiful woman.”

You don’t offer it, but he grabs your hand anyway. Planting a kiss there as his dark brown eyes settle on your book cover. Something flickers behind them, you don’t know what.

His lips linger against your skin, much longer than acceptable. Still, you don’t stop him.  
Max sits up, still holding your hand. 

“Y/n, I must tell you, you smell….fucking delicious! Quite frankly, “ he licks his lips, “it’s distracting.” 

“Oh, I -” you pull your hand away and search for a response. Then you start to feel a little self conscious about your - situation.

Max is still watching you, something predatory in his eyes. “Your choice of literature is intriguing. Why did you choose that?” 

You press your palms into your thighs and look past him. Your mouth feels dry and you can’t sit still, you shift in place once more. 

“I-i’m writing a novel.” 

Max’s face lights up, he looks almost childlike. “About vampires?” 

You hesitate. “Yes.” 

“You know,” Max, in a cat like motion, moves to the space beside you, sitting so close your thighs are touching. His eyes drink you in as he invades your personal space. “There’s a lot of bullshit in there. If you want to know what real vampires are like….it’s your lucky day.” 

You bit your lower lip. The desire to move back, to create space is overtaken by a need to stay where you were. The smell of him, the way he looked at you, all of it was sending your hormones spinning. 

Was he a vampire? Some creepy murderer? 

You had so many reasons to be afraid, to run - but you don’t. 

Max traces a fingertip down the length of your neck, holding your attention with a suggestive gaze. “Don’t fear my sweet, I’d like to taste you, savor you,” his lips meet your neck in a gentle kiss. You sigh and drop your shoulders, “then, we’ll sneak off in the castle so I can taste you elsewhere,” his hand moves up your thigh, “then I’ll fuck you until you can’t move.” 

You moan and let your eyes fall close. One of his hands comes up to your chin, his lips still near your ear. 

“I’ll keep you. Teach you all about vampires. And when I’m ready, I’ll turn you -” he uses his free hand to toss the book across the carriage. “You won't need this anymore.” 

Max’s bedroom eyes pull you in further, placing you deeper under his spell. When his lips meet yours you reach up, gripping the back of his head to kiss him deeper. 

“You are mine now, y/n,” he whispers, leaving a trail of kisses across your jaw and down your neck. He only stops when he reaches the perfect spot “we have so much ahead of us.” 

Max sinks his fangs into your neck, you bite hard on your lower lip to mute your cry as Max pulls you under him on the carriage seat.


End file.
